


Обещание

by Evilfairy



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Drabble Collection, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Family Feels, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Pietro Maximoff Lives
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-14
Updated: 2015-05-14
Packaged: 2018-03-30 12:39:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3937123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evilfairy/pseuds/Evilfairy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Драбблосборник о близнецах, Клинте и его семье. Дженовый джен, перемешанный милотой.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Мы все исправим

Ванда кажется совсем маленькой. Она обхватывает себя за плечи и покачивается из стороны в сторону. Глаза у нее пустые. Это шок, Клинт знает. Знает, что осознание произошедшего было слишком сильным, и боится за её разум.   
  
Клинт садится рядом и неловко обнимает её, притягивая к себе. Он не знает, как её утешить, хотя много раз успокаивал своих детей. На там были мелочи вроде разбитой коленки или поломанной игрушки. А это… это и ему самому неожиданно неподъемно.   
  
— Мы все исправим, — говорит Клинт. — Мы все исправим.   
  
Ванда ничего не отвечает, чуть отстраняется и долго пристально смотрит на него, шевеля пальцами. А потом шепчет:  
  
— Ты не веришь своим словам.  
  
И вот как иметь дело с ведьмой?!   
  
— Я сомневаюсь, — мягко исправляет её Клинт. — Но это так. Меня постоянно штопают, вытаскивают из безнадежных передряг. Мы все исправим, — повторяет он. Хэлликериер чуть потряхивает.   
  
И Ванда тихо всхлипывает и замирает, начиная тереть глаза – стесняется своих слез. За стеной от них врачи пытаются что-то сделать со смертью её брата, а она плакать стесняется.   
  
— Мы все исправим, — Клинт повышает голос и прижимает её ближе к себе. Ему и самому хочется разрыдаться, как же тяжело! Слова Пьетро, его глаза всегда будут вставать перед ним, и это никогда не изменится.   
  
Ванда беззащитно утыкается ему в плечо и тихо спрашивает:  
  
— Обещаешь?   
  
И Клинт шепчет ей:  
  
— Обещаю.   
  
  
***  
  
И они исправляют.  
  
---  
  
 


	2. Взрослые грустные дети

— Дети, ужинать, — кричит Лора, покачивая на руках Натаниэля.   
  
Две пары ног топают, и вскоре детский смех наполняет кухню. Здесь немного тесновато, но ведь Клинт прав – кто ест в столовой? Лора ждет близнецов, укладывая Натаниэля в кроватку, а потом тяжело вздыхает.   
  
— Ванда! Пьетро! — зовет Лора и качает головой. Близнецы совсем дикие, а она слишком мать. Они для нее уже её дети. Взрослые грустные дети, шарахающиеся от проявления ласки. Они немного оттаивают в обществе Клинта: препираются, подкалывают, но все равно настороженно так. Иногда Лоре кажется, что близнецам больше никто и не нужен – они всегда так поглощены друг другом. Им даже не нужны слова.   
  
Пьетро возникает на кухне порывом ветра, а за ним спокойно входит Ванда с озорной настороженностью. Лора улыбается им и кивает на накрытый стол.   
  
— Ужин.  
  
Они садятся, кивком благодаря, и синхронно берут в руки вилки.   
  
— А где Клинт? — спрашивает Ванда тихо и смущенно опускает глаза. Словно боится, что Лора может что-то не то подумать.   
  
— Обещал скоро приехать, — грустно отвечает Лора. — Не переживайте.  
  
Но они все равно переживают. Начинают суетиться, пытаются помогать, но от их сил больше вреда, чем пользы – слишком уж они рассеяны сегодня. И Лора оставляет их с детьми, уходя к себе, чтобы постоять перед окном, вглядываясь в горизонт.  
  
Она стоит так очень долго и видит лишь пустую дорогу. А потом видит машину, которая, кряхтя, чуть не разваливаясь, едет по дороге. И тут же видит светлую полосу – к машине пронесся Пьетро. И не один, с сестрой.   
  
Клинт выходит из машины, потому что они преграждают ему дорогу, воздевает руки к небу и что-то патетически им вещает, по-доброму ругаясь. Ванда смеется, – Лора не слышит, но видит ее лицо – а Пьетро переминается, кривится и несмело улыбается. Клинт дает ему подзатыльник, качает головой и бредет до дома в их компании.   
  
Лора смотрит на них и улыбается. Ведь взрослые грустные дети нашли свою семью. 


	3. Взаимный страх

Ванде нравится жить на ферме с семьей Клинта. Здесь все дышит спокойствием и умиротворением. Здесь нет других людей – злых, алчных, с бардаком в голове, с жаждой убийства и насилия. Только Пьетро, Лора, дети и временами Клинт.   
  
Очень быстро её маленький мирочек, центром которого был Пьетро, становится чуть больше. Это непривычно и страшно – да, страшно. Ванда не лезет к ним в головы, боится этого до одури, боится разрушить иллюзию безотчетного всеобщего доверия и всеобщей же любви. Пьетро часто внимательно смотрит на нее и безмолвно утешает, от него в такие моменты исходят волны поддержки, успокаивающей и приятной. От других Ванда принимать сочувствие и утешение не может. Только, разве что, от Клинта.  
  
Клинт часто уходит на миссии. Обещает, что скоро с этим покончит, только Стив наберет новую команду – Тони в очередной раз собирается слиться, а Брюс сбежал – его, конечно, искали, но пока безуспешно. Лора кивает на обещания Клинта, улыбается и нежно целует в щеку. Лора понимает. А вот Ванда не может.   
  
***  
  
— Ты должен взять меня с собой, — говорит она, когда Клинт получает очередное задание и, торопливо попрощавшись с женой и детьми, сбегает по ступенькам крыльца.   
  
Он оборачивается и смотрит на Ванду, стоящую у перил и сжимающую их почти до хруста. На пальцах у нее то и дело алые искры вспыхивают, но не причиняют вреда.   
  
— Нет, — Клинт мотает головой и идет дальше. — Забудь об этом. И братцу своему неадекватному скажи, чтобы не рвался! Мне вполне хватило Заковии. Если о себе не беспокоитесь, то хоть друг о друге тогда подумайте.  
  
Клинт швыряет сумку с вещами на заднее сидение, садится в машину и показательно громко хлопает дверью. Ванда даже так чувствует его боль и отчаяние. И страх, затапливающий все его существо. Но вот не за себя, за них.  
  
И она чувствует этот же страх, когда Клинт уходит на свои миссии, когда оставляет ее здесь, в глуши, где безопасно, тихо и очень спокойно, где есть Пьетро, Лора и дети. И Ванде хочется выть от этого страха, глушащего разум.  
  
А потом до нее внезапно доходит смысл слов Клинта.   
  
Пьетро что-то стругает на чердаке. Он делает это очень медленно, максимально осторожно и сосредоточенно. Ванда видит небольшой ножичек, кусок деревяшки и кучу стружки на полу. Пьетро поднимает на нее взгляд. И все понимает.  
  
Он открывает рот, но так и не произносит ни звука, только смотрит виновато. И Ванда видит в нем себя: со своими маленькими страхами, глупостями и желаниями. А ведь могла бы догадаться и раньше! Пьетро думает, как и она. Пьетро ее продолжение. Она продолжение Пьетро.   
  
— Я боюсь за него и за тебя, — говорит Пьетро и качает головой. — Ты – за меня и за него. А он боится за нас.   
  
Ванда садится рядом с ним и кладет голову ему на плечо, глядя в небольшое окошечко на макушки деревьев, вычерненные закатом.   
  
— Но он живучий… И знаешь, что он мне сказал? — Пьетро откладывает ножичек и деревяшку, обнимает её и целует в макушку. — Он сказал, что мы должны охранять семью, пока его нет. Потому что он боится ещё и за них.  
  
Ванда усмехается и качает головой, потираясь ухом о водолазку Пьетро.   
  
— Не за них, — поправляет она его. — За всех нас.


	4. Только раз в году

Пьетро всегда торопился. Даже вон, родился на двенадцать минут раньше Ванды. Так по жизни и остался быстрым и неосторожным.   
  
Ванда не любит их день рождения. Не любит потому, что каждый раз они были в одиночестве, даже не всегда получалось задуть хоть одну свечу. Каждый раз они дарили друг другу только себя, иногда безделушки, которые с трудом получилось достать.   
  
В этот раз они не одни, но день от этого лучше не становится. Хуже, впрочем, тоже. Самый обычный день: солнце то и дело проглядывает из-за туч, дети голосят на весь дом, – Натаниэль особенно громко – Лора пытается их угомонить. Ванда неуверенно улыбается, наслаждаясь. Не самое плохое начало.   
  
Пьетро лежит на соседней кровати и смотрит на Ванду, подперев голову рукой. Она знает это выражение на его лице – Пьетро любуется и тихо радуется чему-то своему.   
  
— Люблю твои улыбки в этот день, — шепчет он, хотя Ванда и сама знает причину света в его глазах. Иногда она пугливо думает, что однажды этот свет может достаться кому-то ещё. И от этих мыслей у нее всегда портится настроение.  
  
— Обычный день — Ванда качает головой и встает.  
  
Они помогают Лоре на кухне. Пьетро все быстро режет, мешает, подносит и убирает, а Ванда отвлекает мелких разрушителей от кухни. У нее это очень хорошо получается: дети всегда в восторге от её мелких трюков.   
  
Клинта, конечно, нет. Он ещё не вернулся, но от этого день становится каким-то неполным. Его место за столом неуютно пустует, и Ванда с тяжелым сердцем думает о том, как тяжело Лоре. Она всегда вот так: волнуется вечно, ждет и собирает по крохам свое счастье.   
  
Утро проходит плодотворно. Пьетро, добросовестно выспросив разрешение, перекапывает небольшой садик у сарая, а Ванда сажает семена каких-то растений, притащенных с очередной миссии. Они «симпатичные», сказал Клинт.   
  
К обеду Лора начинает загадочно улыбаться, а потом и вовсе отправляет их в город по куче каких-то маловразумительных дел. Пьетро только пожимает плечами, хватает Ванду и несется прочь. Она цепляется за его шею и тихонько смеется – она обожает такие моменты.   
  
Они обходят чуть ли не весь городок с поручениями Лоры и возвращаются домой, не особенно торопясь. Пьетро останавливается на середине дороги, и они идут как обычные люди, по очереди мурлыкая мелодии.   
  
Свечение со стороны фермы видно за много миль, и Пьетро подрывается вперед, прижимая к себе Ванду. Внутри у обоих не успевает сформироваться страх, как их тут же накрывает облегчением, и Ванда начинает смеяться.  
  
Вся ферма украшена гирляндами и разноцветными фонариками. От дома ведут выложенные свечками стрелки, и Ванда тянет Пьетро за собой. Они проходят мимо перекопанного садика к сараю, который тоже украшен гирляндами. Все так сказочно красиво и ярко, что Ванда просто застывает перед приоткрытыми дверьми, сжимая руку Пьетро в своей.   
  
Внутри их уже ждут. Лора, дети и Клинт. Они улыбаются, глядя на них счастливыми глазами, а Клинт и вовсе кажется самодовольным. Наверняка узнал об их дне рождения из досье. Но Ванда не может злиться – ее саму наполняет шальное пьяное счастье. Она смотрит на Пьетро, и тот буквально светится, глядя на семью – тем самым любимым Вандой светом. Но она не огорчена совсем, она слишком этому рада.   
  
Лора дарит им купоны в какой-то крутой магазин всякой всячины – «купите себе уже что-нибудь, а то таскаете чужие вещи». Ванда смеется, потому что Лоре очень нравится наблюдать, как Пьетро пытается впихнуться в старые вещи Клинта. Дети дарят свои рисунки, даже малыш Натаниэль что-то накалякал. Клинт закатывает глаза на подарок Лоры и достает рубиновые сережки для Ванды и три коробки с кроссовками для Пьетро. Тут даже думать не надо – подарки явно не самые простые, надо будет потом разобраться.   
  
Для них накрыт стол, и Ванда не может себе отказать в сладостях. Клинт смотрит на них с умилением, а когда его ловят на этом, мгновенно становится суровым, но улыбка у него все равно до ушей. Они все говорят-говорят-говорят, и Ванде не надоедает их слушать, она бы сидела и сидела. Но Лора включает музыку и первая же уносится с детьми танцевать. Клинту в партнеры достается Натаниэль, и он осторожно кружится с ним совсем не в ритм музыки.  
  
Ванда смущается. Танцевать она толком и не умеет. Но Пьетро все равно вытаскивает ее и начинает вертеться вокруг нее задорным волчком. Они даже пытаются станцевать вальс, но оттаптывают друг другу ноги и просто покачиваются на одном месте, обнявшись.   
  
А потом появляется Старк. Ванда до сих пор не верит ему, он пугает и отвращает – вся жизнь в ненависти к нему и создание им Альтрона не проходят даром. Старк – вечный страх и злоба. Но Клинт пожимает ему руку, они выходят на улицу и о чем-то говорят. Ванда смотрит на Пьетро, в его глазах свет закрывает туча.   
  
Клинт приглашает их на улицу, кивает Старку, и тот, театрально щелкнув пальцами, отходит в сторону. И в ту же минуту ночное небо взрывается фейерверками. Разноцветные сияющие одуванчики превращаются в бесконечные струи золотого дождя. Все небо пылает в их честь, в их день.   
  
Ванда смотрит заворожено, приоткрыв рот. Глаза слезятся, но ей и моргнуть жалко. Фейерверк продолжает рисовать в небе сверкающие узоры.   
  
И даже когда это кончается, она стоит на месте, глядя в небо. По щекам текут слезы. И она шепчет:  
  
— Спасибо.


End file.
